Yasogami: The Daily Life Years Uno
by L-envisia
Summary: Hidup berjalan dengan atau tanpa halangan. Walau satu halangan telah tiada, halangan lain pasti akan muncul suatu waktu nanti. Crossover, AU, and extreme OOC.
1. The Daily LIfe Trailers

_**PERSONA 4:THE DAILY LIFE TRAILERS**_

**WHEN THE POWER NEVER EXIST...**

**Souji:Does they never seen a Transfer Student?**

**Ikkaku:They never truly seen anything...**

**THE MYRIAD DAY OF PEACE...**

**Ichigo:This is even more good than skip class...**

**Renji:Oh man...**

**ARE ON THEM...**

**Rukia:Truth,you guys have 25 minute before health inspector come...**

**Kanji:Shit...**

**Only At Fanfiction  
**

**A Litle Spoil From Author:**

**-Chapter 20+**

**-Yasogami bukan SMU tapi Academy canggih dari kelas 1-7**

**-Inaba bukan desa melainkan kota metropolitan**

**-Adachi adalah anak Kelas 6 yang sok**

**-Souji bukan murid transfer**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. April: The New Terms

_**APRIL:THE NEW TERMS**_

**Disclaimer:Persona 4 punya ATLUS,Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**-Gate Of Yasogami,4/11 Morning**

**Souji:*Jalan super males ke sekolah*(sudah tahun ke lima ya?)*sigh***

**?:Yo,Sou!**

**Yosuke,Chie,dan Yukiko berdiri di pojok gerbang.**

**Souji:Ohayou,Mina*yawn***

**Chie:Parah kan?Ketika kita santai di Spring Break,kita dipaksa sekolah gini?**

**Si jeruk*dihajar*Ichigo,Renji,Ikkaku,Kanji,dan Rise datang.**

**Rise:Hai,Senpai!*gaya centil***

**Ichigo:Udah didalam aja nanti rumpinya!*memotong pembicaraan***

**Yukiko:Kanji-kun dimana Naoto-kun?**

**Kanji:Gak tau...**

**Ikkaku:Lho?bukannya elo mau pedekate dengan dia?**

**Kanji:Dia itu susah dicari Ikkaku!**

**-Class 5-B **

**Kuchiki:Aku Kuchiki Byakuya,mulai hari ini sampai kedepannya aku akan menjadi **_**Homeroom Teacher**_** dan juga guru Matematika kalian!**

**Cewek 1:Keren buaanget bo,**

**Cewek 2:Kuchiki-sensei I love you!**

**Kuchiki:?**

**Cewek 3:Sensei berapa nomor telpon anda?**

**Cewek 4:Gue rela kok dimadu Sensei...**

**Kuchiki:!**

**Boyz Class 5-B:*Jealous*...**

**Boy Dormitory Grade 5,Evening**

**Souji:*Merehbahkan diri ke kasur*Capek...**

**Renji:*Nyalain TV***

**Yosuke:...ZZZZZZZZzzzz...*Tidur***

**Ikkaku:Wow,anak-anak kelas 5 yang lalu betul-betul tidak merawat ini Lounge...**

**Souji:Yeah...banyak banget sarang laba-laba dan kasurnya berdebu...**

**Renji:Apa para Prefek disini gak merawatnya?**

**Ichigo:Eh,nanas mereka itu bukan pembantu!Mereka bisa aja cuti...**

**Souji:Berisik!udah tidur aja!**

**Ikkaku:Dimulailah hari-hari apes kita yang ke-lima*sigh***

**To Be Continued...**


	3. April: Bencong Request And New Enemies

_**APRIL:BENCONG REQUEST AND NEW ENEMIES**_

**-Kamurocho,Kanrai Korean Restaurant Afterschool Wed 4/20**

**-Souji dan Yosuke makan di Kanrai**

**"Oh,kebetulan kalian di sini,aku butuh kalian untuk mengumpukan 8000Y..."Kata Yumichika yang ternyata duduk di samping Yosuke**

**Yosuke:!*kesedek***

**Souji:Er,lalu apa imbalannya?**

**Yumichika:Errr..kuberikan kalian DVD Hentai-ku!**

**Yosuke:SETUJU!ooeek*kesedek lagi***

**Souji+Yumichika : *SWT***

**Souji:Masalahnya kami tak punya...**

**Yumichika: Duh..miskin banget sih kalian!**

**Yosuke :Lho?Bukannya elo yang miskin?malahan minta uang ke kita.**

**Yumichika:Kenapa kalian tidak kerja part-time?*ngacangin Yosuke***

**Souji:Ide bagus!**

**-Inaba MOEL Gas Station -**

**Souji dan Yosuke kerja Part-time di pom bensin gara-gara Si Bencong*ditampeleng***

**Adachi:*Dari dalam mobil*Hei Yosuke dan SOTA(SOk TAu)kalian keja part – time demi uang sialan dan berpakaian seperti banci?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Tancap gas* **

**Yosuke:Sinting!**

**Souji: Kayaknya dia tertular virus T-nya Yukiko.**

**Yosuke: Itu mengingatkanku,kita harus makan Mystery Food X lagi ketika pulang*sigh* **

**-Dorm Lounge Evening-**

**Souji+Yosuke: Kami pulang!**

**Chie: Oh!makanannya sudah siap di meja.**

**Yosuke:*Berbisik ke Souji*Tuh kan! kita harus makan nih racun lagi!**

**Souji:*ganti bisik-bisik*Cari aja alasan!**

**Yosuke: Maaf Chie,aku dan Souji sudah makan di luar tadi..**

**Rise:Huh!Senpai jahat!**

**Kanji:*Muncul dari tangga*Wah,makanannya sudah siap!*duduk*Bon Appatite!**

**Yosuke: Kanji!JANGAN!**

**-Mau tak mau Kanji telah melahap Mystery Food X buatan Rise yang gak jelas bentuknya.**

**Yosuke: Kanji?**

"…**.."**

"**Hello?" **

"**WOI!"**

"…"**hening **

"**PEEEEDDDEEEEESSSSSS!"**

**Souji: Pantes aja botolnya habis gini*ngangkat botol saus yang 95% isinya habis!***

**Naoto:*Muncul entah kapan*Ini sih Kuchiki-sensei aja yang suka.**

**Souji: *ngangguk-ngangguk***

**-Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Kanji Bin ANJIng**

**Kanji :WOOII!Gue belom matek Author sialaan!Dan nape loe bilangin bokap gue anjing!DIE YOU SON OF B*TCH!*ngangkat kursi***

**Tsubomi: Maaf para Readers!karena mas saya digebukin sama si tepung!jadi sampai disini dulu ya!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. May: Golden Week

_MAY:GOLDEN WEEK_

-Field Training , Afterschool Sat 4/30-

-Para School Gang nongkrong gak jelas di lapangan yang kosong.

All-Out-Talk: 

"Gawat!" kata Renji yang baru datang

Rukia: Ada apa?

"Target Adachi kali ini adalah kita!"

"!"

"SIAL!"Kata Ikkaku tanpa sadar menendang bola dekat sana dan alhasil mengenai sebuah jendela.

PRANNGG!

"Siapapun itu dia harus bayar ini!"kata suara familliar dari dalam jendela

"SHIT!Itu rumah King Moron!"Kanji Kaget

"KABBUUURRR!"School Gang kabur

-Corridor In Yasogami

-Beberapa siswa mengelilingi dinding koridor

Souji: "Ada apa?"

"Seta-senpai lihat ini!"kata seorang siswa disitu

Souji melihat coretan Pylox yang gaya tulisan tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Adachi

_DIE THEM!:_

_Seta Hanamura Tatsumi Abarai _

_Madarame Kurosaki and other FUCKER!_

"Dammit"Souji meremas kepalan tangannya

Tiba-tiba Adachi datang sambil tepuk tangan "Semoga beruntung dalam melewati Hell March tahun ini,SOTA(SOk TAu)"lalu ketawa seperti orang gila sambil pergi.

Souji hanya memberi Death Glare tajam ke Adachi.

-Dorm Lounge , Evening

Souji: Apa itu Hell March?

Ikkaku: Hell March adalah Terror Adachi yang berlangsung selama satu tahun ajaran,dan semua korbannya berakhir keluar dari akademi ini!

"Apa tak bisa melapor guru ato prefek?"tanya Yosuke yang ketakutan

"Tidak,Adachi juga akan meneror mereka!"

CTTAARR!Kilat menyambar

"Jadi,yang kita bisa lakukan adalah Survive ato Ngelawan?"Tanya Kanji

"Btw,besok udah Golden Week,jadi kita kemana?"Chie baru keluar dari dapur

"Hata-hati,mata-mata Adachi ada di seluruh Inaba dan Kamurocho"Ikkaku memperingatkan

"Hmm,kalau gitu kita ke Ryugasei Island aja!"Rise menyarankan

Souji: "Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan bekal?"

Yukiko: "O-oh,ini daftarnya"

Oden Soup 5x

Salmon Rice Ball 2x

Special Yakisoba 1x

C.C. Lemon 5x

Sushi Set 3x

Suntory Natural Mineral 10x

Staminan X 1x

Rise: Berapa semua itu senpai?

"2500Y.."Kata Chie jujur

"Hanamura,elo yang bayar!"kata Souji gak berperasaan

"WHAT!NOOOOO!"

-Ryugasei Island , Afternoon Sun 5/1

"Hoooekk...hhoooeeekkkkk..."Yosuke mabuk laut

Ikkaku dan Souji memberi pandangan jijay

"Jijik,gak cantik"Kata Si bencong*plakk*

Kanji dan Renji menepuk-nepuk punggung Yosuke

Sedangkan para cewek gak mau lihat

"Akhirnya sampe ke R-Y-U-G-A-S-E-I Island!" Teriak Teddie yang entah sejak kapan ikut

Tiba-tiba ada penjambret mengambil tas Rise.

"HEI!"

Insting kepriaan semua cowok langsung ON (Kecuali si banci (Kanji+Yumichika),Teddie dan Yosuke yang masih muntah-muntah)

Ketika sudah capek kejar-kejaran para penjambret berhenti di sebuah dermaga

"Stop!kalian pasti anak buah Adachi-sialan!"Tuduh Ikkaku

"Tau aja kalian!"kata Penjambret 1 sambil nyiapin kuda-kuda

Penjambret 2: Siapin kuda-kuda

Teddie: "TEDDIE KICK!"*menendang sebuah batu bata*

Penjambret 1: *kena batu di kepalanya+pingsan*

Ikkaku: Kau lengah!*meninju muka penjambret 2*

Kanji: Ayo ALL-OUT-ATTACK!

Penjambret 1+2: *Di All-Out-Attack*

Souji: Kita harus lebih hati-hati!

Penjambret 1+2: Jadi perkedel...

To Be Continued...


	5. May: Dormstrom

_MAY:DORMSTROM_

-Classroom 5-B , Afterschool Mon 5/9

-Setelah selesai berlibur Golden Week Souji and the other kembali sekolah

Ichigo: *datang dari pintu kelas*Guys,ada hal gawat!

Renji: Ada apa lagi ini?

"Di Dorm ada..."

"!"

-Dorm

-kondisi di Dorm sangat mengenaskan: banyak kecoa dan tikus,kaca pecah,lampu mati,sofa robek-robek sampe busanya menyembur keluar,ada bangkai kucing dan anjing di dalam baunya itu...,TV hilang,dan banyak sampah berserakan...

"ADAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

-Kamurocho, Afterschool Tue 5/10 Smile Burger

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Hell-March-Crazy-Adachi-Terror-Chain-Case"Kata Yosuke panjang lebar

"Kita akan menghajar mereka di lorong bukan!"kata Kanji sambil menyambar burgernya

"Mungkin"

"YES! DAMMIT!"Kanji langsung semangat '45

"Kita butuh senjata atau semacamnya.."Saran Souji

"Aku tahu! kita telpon Tetsu!(Tetsu=besi)"Saran Renji

-Tiba-tiba datang Mitsuo mata-ikan Kubo

"Haha!kalian akan mati!*langsung kabur dari restaurant burger*

"Tangkap Dia!"

Ichigo,Renji,Ikkaku,Kanji langsung ngejar keluar restaurant

-Mitsuo lari-lari lewat lorong tapi ternyata jalan buntu!

"Oh man!"cicit Mitsuo

"Matilah kau!"

ALL-OUT-ATTACK !

brakk..cring..drukk...ka-boom...jlebb...meong(?)...ampun!...

Mitsuo: *Bonyok dihajar 4 preman!*

-Alun-alun di depan bioskop,Evening

"Well,semenjak Adachi-sialan ngehancurin Dorm jadi..." kata Souji bertele-tele

"Wah ramai juga ya? padahal sudah jam 11 malam"Kata Kanji kampungan

"Eh,tepung wong deso ini Kamurocho man!kota yang tak pernah tidur"Sok Renji

-Datang preman

"Kubunuh kalian,watatatatoya!"kata preman ngeluarin pisau kupu-kupu

"*gasp*dia bersenjata!"pekik Rise

-Ikkaku yang kelewat sewot ngeluarin pistol(yang entah darimana dia dapat)

JDORR

-sebuah peluru sukses mengenai jantung preman tapi anehnya dia gak berdarah...

"Ahh..gue bisa melihat jantungku menyembur"sewot preman sebelum mati/pingsan

"WOI! IKKAKU DARIMANA LOE DAPAT TUH PISTOL?ILLEGAL TAO!"sewot Ichigo

"Tenang,ini pistol bius...hehe"

"?"

To Be Continued...

-Omake-

Ryosuke: Fuhh...untung udah sampe Chap 5...

Tsubomi: Karena udah mau dekat 17'an dan sekarang bulan ramadhan...Author mengucapkan...Mohon maaf lahir dan batin...juga..

Ryosuke: MMERDEKA!

Yukio: Satu lagi note dari Author: Please review dan kenapa cuma ginryuumaru dan shino xxXxx juga meschi-chan? mohon reviewnya!

Ryosuke+Tsubomi: YUKIO!


	6. May: Midterm Of First Term

_**MAY:MIDTERM OF FIRST TERM**_

Buat Shino xXxXxX:

Yup,emang Author belum bisa buat fic yang panjang itu 2 hari kalo mau yang panjang...

Yupi-AkaiYuki-Kurosaki:

Mungkin Ikkaku dapat itu dari Tetsu?

-Library,Evening Tue 5/17-

-Adachi dan para pengikutnya yang sotoy(?) pada malam itu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan banyak kertas Exam hasil curian...

-Library,Morning Wed 5/18-

-Para School Gang lagi belajar di perpus buat persiapan Midterms

"Gawat!gawat!" Kira teriak-teriak(padahal gak boleh di perpus)

"Ada apa?" Insting detektif Souji langsung bekerja

"Kertas ulangan Midterms hilang!"

"!"

"Yes! kita gak jadi ulangan!"sewot Yosuke

Brakk!

Sebuah tendangan dari Chie sukses mengenai Yosuke di bagian 'Critical'

"*critical hits to the nads!*"Yosuke mengerang kesakitan

ALL: *sweatdrop*

"Bodoh! kita harus mencari pelakunya!" kata Chie sok pahlawan

"Umm..apa kita punya petunjuk?" tanya Kanji

"Kita harus ke TKP dulu.." kata Naoto sekali lagi muncul tanpa aura kehadiran

"Naoto!"

-Restricted Section-

"Jadi pelaku masuk dengan memecahkan jendela? kentara sekali bukan proffesional.." selidik Naoto

"Hmm..kaca pecah,beberapa rak buku jatuh,banyak buku dirobek,ada bangkai tikus..."Kata Ikkaku yang tumben tidak pake kekerasan

"Ini ulah..."

"ADACHI !"

"Hei gue merasa kita dimata-matai"Kata Ichigo dengan muka serius

"Oh man.."cicit Mitsuo yang langsung kabur

"Hei! itu mata ikan sialan ! kejar!"Insting binatang 4 orang itu muncul lagi

-Setelah lari-lari gak jelas Mitsuo melewati jalan buntu,lagi

"Dammit!"

"Matilah kau!"

ALL-OUT-ATTACK!

prangg..jdugg...prangg..hiiyyaa...

Mitsuo: Langsung bonyok!

"Apa mungkin nih mata ikan jadi mata-mata Adachi?" tanya Souji

"Ayo kita tanya dimana Adachi menyimpan kertas Midterms!"

"Hei you f*cker!dimana Adachi-sialan menyimpan kertas Midterms!"

"Haya hihak hau!(baca:saya tidak tau)"kata Mitsuo yang bicaranya gak jelas karena mulutnya berdarah

"LIAR!"

"Cuiii" Mitsuo meludahkan darahnya

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu maka gigimu langsung copot"ancam Renji sambil melepaskan kerah baju Mitsuo...

"Nih,mata ikan betul-betul gak guna!"

"Sudah,dia nanti mati!ayo bawa dia ke pusat kesehatan!"kata Souji yang tumben muncul _Wise_-nya

"Gak sudi gue bawa dia!"sewot Ichigo

"Kurosaki..."Souji langsung men death glare Ichigo...

"Iya..iya..*sigh*"Ichigo pun pasrah

-Tapi tiba-tiba muncul kepala sekolah Yasogami yang bernama Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto ato dikenal juga dengan Yama-jii bersama guru olahraga wanita bernama Soi Fon

ALL: Soutaichou!*membungkuk except Soi Fon*

Soutaichou: Apa anda tahu siapa pelakunya..er..Shi..shino(pikun)

"Shirogane,pak.."kata Naoto yang mulai marah

"Hah?apa"Soutaichou budeg

"Shirogane!"35% marah

"Apa?Hiro apa?"

"S-H-I-R-O-G-A-N-E!"

"Oh..Kirogane.."

Naoto: *pasrah*

"Pelakunya adalah Adachi!"

"Ada..Ada-apa?" Kambuh budegnya…

ALL: *sweatdrop*

-Dorm Morning Wed 5/18-

-Souji bangun ketika baru jam 4 pagi di kamar Yosuke dan murid kelas 6 lainnya

Matahari masih belum terbit membuat warna biru pucat di kamar. Kamar itu masih remang-remang,semua masih tidur,gelap,hening,sunyi…sepi dan sedikit menakutkan bagi Souji.

-Class 5-B Lunch Break—

Chie: Guys,kertas ulangannya telah ditemukan!

"Brilliant!"

"Yah..jadi deh ulangan*sigh*"keluh Yosuke

"Tapi…"Chie melanjutkan

"Tapi apa?..."

"Tapi…"

"…"

"Penuh dengan te'el anjing…"

"…"Seiisi kelas langsung hening

TO BE CONTINUED…

-Omake-

Ryosuke: Akhirnya bisa dipanjangin dikit…

Tsubomi: Semoga aja bisa gitu terus*ngasih Ryosuke Suntory Oolong Tea*

Ryosuke: Trims…

ALL: Please review!


	7. June: YAQ And Fake Inaba Tour

_**June:YAQ and Inaba Tour**_

-Ryosuke,dan para OC lainnya kecuali Souko menyamar jadi siswa academy Yasogami dan pergi ke Dorm-

-Dorm Morning Sun 6/4-

"Bosen..."Keluh Yosuke yang tidur-tiduran di sofa

kita liat situasi semua orang di dorm:

Ichigo: Makan cendol basi(?)

Souji: Bicara sendiri(?)

Kanji: Ngejahit

Renji: Main PSP

Rise: Denger musik sambil nyanyi-nyanyi

PRANGG..

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kertes yang diikat di batu nyasar lewat jendela...

Yosuke langsung kena batunya(sofa ada di dekat jendela)"Adaww!"

"Ada suratnya!"kta Souji mengambil surat itu tanpa ngemeduliin kondisi Yosuke.

Isi surat:

Akan ada mahluk gak jelas datang kesini dalam waktu 5 menit.

TTD

SS

"SS?Siapa itu?

Tapi Ryosuke and the others sudah terlanjur datang…

"Hei!Seta!"Sapa Ryosuke

"Siapa dia?gua belum pernah liat nih siswa elo dari kelas berapa?"Kata Ichigo setelah sembuh gara-gara tadi kesedek cendol basi

"Aku dari komunitas siswa YAQ!"jelas Ryosuke ngacangin Ichigo

_**Y**_asogami

_**A**_cademy

_**Q**_uesttioner

"Pertama ayo kita lihat statnya Seta-kun!"Kata Tsubomi ngeluarin sebuah perkamen

Courage

Dilligence

Understanding

Expression

Knowledge

"Lumayan lah"Simpul Ryosuke

"Jadi kalian ini selalu memata-mataiku?"

"Sekarang parametersnya!"

25% Emo-style

7% Charm

30% Ladies Man

5% Clumsy

8% Perv

1% Losers

10% Economic Guy

4% Gutsy

10% Creative

"Kenapa loe masukin perv?"Tanya Souji karena aib-nya terbongkar…

"Itu hanya riset"Tenang Mark

"Waktunya interview!"

1.}Souji siapa cewek yang loe suka?"

A-apa!

2.}Souji apa loe bisa ngalahin preman?

Jika untuk melindungi seseorang…

3.}Souji apa loe pernah scoring denagan seoorang cewek?

WHAT THE!

4.}Ato loe pernah scoring dengan cocwok?

HELL NO!

5}Apa loe pernah ngintip cewek sedang *****,dan********?

UEENNGGGAK!

"Jadi kesimpulannya Souji adalah Saint Boy!"Kata Ryosuke

Semua orang gila itu langsung ngacir karena Souji udah ambil golok dari dapur…

"BRENGSEK!"

"Nasib loe Sou.."

Souji langsung melirik Yosuke

"Jadi elo mau juga ya Hanamura?"Kata Souji udah ngayun-ngayunin golok berkaratnya…

"E-enggak,jadi gitu man,kita kan pren(baca:Friends)"

Tiba-tiba HP Yosuke berdering…

"Ya?apa heh!mau single?"

Cut!salah

"Mau scoring denganku?"

Hei Teddie harusnya Yosuke yang bicara!

"Gua tonjok loe kalo gak bayar utang loe!"

Yosuke,jadi elo mau gaji loe turun?...Ancam si Author

"Ya?Ada apa Chie?"

Akhirnya!(BGM: We Are The Champion)

"Lho?'ada apa?'bukannya kita semua udah mau janjian di Junes?"sewot Chie marah di telpon

"Iya,iya…*sigh*"

"Kita terlambat ke Junes nih!"Kata Yosuke sambil memutus panggilan Chie di HP-nya…

-Junes Food Court Afternoon-

"Sial,ujung-ujungnya makan aja" kata Yosuke yang disuruh Chie nraktir dia dan yang lain

Berikut pesanan-pesanan semua orang:

Chie: Fillet Mignon 5000Y

Yukiko: Salad 100Y (Diet gitu loe)

Souji: Squid-Shirmp Okonomiyaki 800Y

Ichigo: Egg Ramen 500Y

Renji: Terlalu banyak untuk dicatat 1500Y

Ikkaku: Tiger Globefish Benten Meal 2000Y

Toshiro: Deluxe Tecchiri Nabe 1000Y

Total: 11000Y

"DAMNNN!sekali lagi gue melarat deh….*nangis gaje*

"Maaf ya Yosuke"Kata semua orang dengan nada meledek…


	8. June: The Daringly Campout

_**June:The Daringly Campout**_

-Rooftop, Afterschool Wed 6/22-

-Sekali lagi para School Gang lagi ngerumpi gak jelas di atap sekolah

"Hei bukannya nanti lusa kita pergi campout?"Tanya Teddie yang dari tadi menikmati Bentu Set-Lunchnya

(N/A: Disini Teddie adalah murid Yasogami kelas 4)

"Kalo begitu kita akan cari resep untuk makananya!Iya kan Yukiko?"Kata Chie udah siap bikin racun Mystery Food X

'Sial…harus makan lagi tuh t*i…'Pikir para cowok…

-2 Days Later Morning Fri 6/24 Hill Of Inaba -

"…Okay…dan aku harap kita dapat bersenang-senang,terima kasih…"Kata ketua OSIS (Ingat dia _**bukan**_ Mitsuru..)menyelesaikan pidatonya…

"Baiklah waktunya ngebuat tenda!"Seru Yosuke '45

"Emang loe tahu ?"sewot Ikkaku yang lagi nyari kayu dari tadi…

"Er,enggak sih…"

"….."Ikkaku udah gatal tangannya untuk ninju Yosuke

-Evening

"Ah,akhirnya waktu makan…aku tidak sabar makan makanan Yuki-chan dan yang lain…"Kata Teddie/Kumada duduk berselonjor

"Teddie,jangan kau makan makanan setan itu…"Larang Yosuke

"Ohhh…kau jealous ya Yosuke?"

"Bukan begitu Teddie tapi.."

-Meanwhile Girl Side-

"Akhirnya selesai ayo kita pergi"Kata Chie

-Setelah para cewek pergi muncul OC Author Rio memakai seragam Yasogami

"Gak seru kalo kayak gini terus.."Lalu dia memasukkan sesuatu ke makanan Souji dll…

Kotoran kucing

Upil

Air seni

Pasta gigi

Sabun

Shampo

Dan benda jorok lainnya

Trus Rio kabur…

"Baiklah ayo kita angkat.."

-Back To Boy Side-

"Ini dia"Kata Rise menyajikan masakan di meja depan tenda

"Baiklah!Ittadakimasu!"Teddie/Kumasa melahapnya…

"Oi Teddie…"

"….."

"Oh tidak…"

"…."

"HOOOEEEKKK!"

Adegan pun di sensor…

-Beberapa saat kemudian…

"…Lalu kemudian dia membawa kepala biksu yang penuh darah itu…"Lanjut Ichigo dalam cerita horrornya…

-Semua orang berkumpul di sekeliling api unggun..

"Yo,mina…"Kata Kanji keluar dari tenda

"Tatsumi!Itu alcohol!"sewot Souji

"Shit!"Tangan Kanji kepleset jadi tuh botol alcohol pecah di api unggun

"Bagus Kanji…kau telah membuat kebakaran hutan…"Kata Yosuke sambil memutar bola matanya…

"Hei! Itu bukan salahku!"

To Be Continued….


	9. July: First Exam

_**July: First Exam**_

**-Kamurocho Yotteya Horumon Yaki Sun 7/10 Afternoon -**

"Jadi First Exam sudah dekat ya ?" Tanya Souji

"Yeah,dan juga _**Summer Break**_ tak lama lagi.."Kata Kanji yang udah semangat

"Tapi kita masih punya masalah Hell March Adachi dan juga Exam..*sigh*..what a drag..."Kata Ikkaku sambil mengunyah Hammi-nya

"Hik-hak-hu, 'au 'elewat cemas.'Ileks (Baca: Ikkaku, kau kelewat cemas. Relax..)"sewot Yosuke

"Tapi ada benernya sih yang dia bilang..kita tidak boleh santai-santai terus "Kata Ichigo kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

Semua mengganguk setuju...

**-Yasogami Library Mon 7/11 Afterschool-**

"Jadi jika kita mencampur Asin 25 dengan..."Kata Yosuke berbicara sambil membaca...

"Syukurlah,Adachi gak masukin lagi tuh te'el ke kertas..."Kata Souji

-Tiba-tiba ada suara bom dari luar perpus...

-Sesosok Izuru Kira terlempar gara-gara bom tak dikenal itu...

"Kira !"

"_Jangan coba-coba kabur ato ngelawan...ada sekitar 20 orang diluar siap menembak kalian.."_Suara Adachi terdengar dari luar lagi make TOA

"Nembak?kayak di film polisi-polisi aja..."Kata Yosuke masih aja bisa bercanda...

"Itu Adachi! Madarame,Tatsumi kalian berdua halangi pintu masuk!"Perintah Souji yang_ leader_-nya muncul lagi...

"Amagi! Satonaka! bantu Kira!"

"Hai'!"

-Semua berubah jadi mimpi buruk...

-Ikkaku dan Kanji langsung mengambil kursi yang tadi mereka duduki...

-Yukiko dan Chie membantu Kira berdiri...

-Sementara Souji dan Yosuke mencoba menyembunyikan pengunjung perpus...

**-Ikkaku And Kanji Side...**

"Maju kalian dammit!"Tantang Kanji

Kanji: Menyerang membabi buta semua orang dengan kursinya...

Ikkaku: Menusuk dan menyerang semua orang dengan pedang kayunya

Penjambret 1: Terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya...

Penjambret 2: Muntah darah...

Adachi: Menembak dengan pistol yang entah darimana dia dapat entah kawan ato musuh...

-Semua penjambret langsung isded dan tinggal Adachi...

Adachi: *tepuk tangan*Hebat punk! kalian berhasil menglahkan anak buahku...

**-Chie and Yukiko Side**

"Yukiko,cepat ambil kotak P3K!"Seru Chie

"Baik.."

"Ukhhh..."Kira mengerang kesakitan

**-Souji and Yosuke Side**

"Hanamura! buka jendela dibelakang!"

"Okay! Aibo!"

-Not Long Later

-Souji,Yosuke,Chie,dan Yukiko berkumpul di aula perpustakaan

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Souji sambil ngos-ngosan

"Kira-kun sudah baikan..."Jawab Yukiko

"Bagaimana dengan Kanji dan Ikkaku?"

**-Adachi Side**

"HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Jdorrr...

Ikkaku dan Kanji kena luka tembak (Lho?kok kayak pas Shinjiro ditembak Takaya?)

"Kanji!"Teriak Yosuke

"So longgg...FUCKER!"Kata Adachi sambil pergi dengan motornya...

"Uhuk..uhuk.."Ikkaku muntah darah

"Ayo cepat bawa mereka ke UKS !"Perintah Souji

**-Yasogami Medical Center Evening-**

Ikkaku dan Kanji terbaring di UKS

"Hei...mereka sudah mulai bangun!"Kata Yosuke

"Di...ma..na aku?"Tanya Ikkaku dengan nada bego...

"UKS.."Jawab Souji singkat

"Shit! jangan remehkan aku..aku masih bi-ahh!"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Madarame"Kata Souji memakai nada seperti mengunjungi teman di rumah sakit

"Ukhhhh...Dammit..."Kata suara seseorang di samping ranjang Ikkaku

"Kanji!Dia bangun..."

"Sialan tuh Adachi..."

"Jangan sok kuat..."Kata Yosuke merehmehkan Kanji

"Kalo aja gue gak ketembak...Gue pasti akan membunuhmu Senpai!"Ancam Kanji

"Hei jangan begitu dong...aku kan juga menolongmu"Kata Yosuke keringat dingin...

"Baiklah...sudah malam nih..kita pulang aja dulu..."

_**To Be Continue...**_

Semua sweatdrop...


	10. July: Summer Break

_**July: Summer Break**_

**-Dorm Fri 7/29 Morning-**

"AKHIRNYAAA! Musim panas!"Teriak Yosuke kayak baru keluar penjara...

"..."

"..."hening

"Emm,guys...ehh..."

"...Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya Kanji

"Kita akan ke pantai dan mengirim Adachi-sialan ke neraka.."Saran Ichigo

"Ide Bagus..."Kanji setuju

"Whatever..."Souji setuju

"Siapa takut"Ikkaku setuju

**-Inaba Beach Afternoon-**

"Ayo lakukan _**Operation Life's A Beach**_ kawan-kawan" Kata Ikkaku sambil mengintip di pojokan

"Ada berapa target Renji?"Tanya Ichigo/Echo

"10-15, Bravo melapor..ganti..."

"Souji...maksudku Alpha kau serang yang ada di dekat mercusuar,ganti.."Kata Ikkaku/Charlie

"Roger.."Kata Souji/Alpha

"Hati-hati ada yang mengawas di timur..."Kata Kanji/Omega

"Alpha aku melihat ada pipa besi pada arah jam 7...pakai itu..."

"Formasi _Gigantic Assault!"_Semua orang gila itu langsung menyerang anak buah Adachi...

"Kita dikepung..."

"Shit !"

Adegan pun di sensor karena terlalu brutal…

Beginilah kondisi mereka:

Souji: Berhasil kabur…

Kanji: Hilang entah kemana…

Ikkaku: Membogem semua orang yang bisa dilihatnya….

Renji: Diinjak-injak

Ichigo: Ama dengan Ikkaku

**-Stijl Klub Minum Late Night-**

"Well..liat sisi positifnya..anak buah Adachi berkurang…"Kata Ikkaku sambil meneguk Jack Daniel-nya…

"Sisi negatifnya kita sekali lagi hamper matek…"Kata Renji seraya meneguk Stolichanaya Vodka-nya

"Are you kidding! Kita masih harus melakukan _**Operation Summer Dream Conquer**_…"sewot Ichigo

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak menemukan Kanji?"Tanya Souji

"Enggak…"

"Well…semenjak ini…"Kata Renji gak jelas

TRIRIRIRIRIT…HP Souji berbunyi..

"Moshi-moshi? Huh? Ada apa?..….crap…"Souji memutusnya

"Ada apa?"

"Adachi menyerang Dorm lagi !"

"!"

**-5Km from Dorm**

"Die Dammit!"Kata Kanji menyerang para brandal…

"Kanji!"Kata orang-orang yang baru sampai itu…

"Guys…Adachi datang dan membakar Dorm dengan bom Molotov…"Kata Kanji menunjuk Dorm yang sekarang penuh api….

"Gawat…Yukiko dan yang lainnya…"

"Senpai,sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang akan kutahan mereka…"Kata Kanji menendang dan memukul orang dengan perisai yang entah darimana dia dapat….

"Kami percayakan kepadamu…"Kata Ichigo

**-Dorm**

"HAHAHAHA…"Adachi datang dan melempar bom Molotov ke jendela Dorm…

"Adachi !"

"Ohhhh…datang bermain Brengsek !"Adachi mengeluarkan pistol….

"Hati-hati…"

**Master Boyz Vs. Adachi The Obiligator**

Souji: Menendang batu..

Adachi: Miss…

Ikkaku: Memukul sambil menjaga jarak…

Adachi: Muntah darah tapi tidak jatuh…Dorr..

Ichigo: Meleset dari tembakan Adachi…

Adachi: Melempar Molotov ke Master Boyz

ALL: Lari menghindari api…

Renji: Melempar sebuah pipa besi…

Adachi: Terkena di kaki…pincang..

Souji: Mumukul…

Adachi: Cocytus Shot…menembak tanpa batas…

ALL: Lari-lari..

Souji: terkena peluru di kaki…

Adachi: Bersiap menembak Souji yang tak bisa lari…

DORR…

Darah bercucuran…


	11. August: Enter, Kwa Yun

_**August: Countdown Of Kwa Yun**_

**-Inferno Dorm Sat 30/7 Morning-**

Pagi sudah menjelang walaupun langit masih biru pucat dan dilator belakangi Dorm yang terbakar Adachi tertembak di punggung tangan-nya oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Shirogane Naoto yang memegang erat revolrer-nya yang berasap menandakan dia baru saja menembak Adachi….

"Shit…"Adachi langsung kabur ke hutan di dekat Dorm…

"Hei tunggu…"Teriak Ikkaku mencoba mengejar Adachi tapi..

"Tunggu Ikkaku-senpai..jangan mengejarnya…kita harus membawa Souji-senpai dan yang lain ke Pusat Kesehatan Sekolah…."Kata Naoto menghalangi langkah Ikkaku…

"Cih…"Ikkaku langsung mengarah ke sisi lain sebelum mengangkat Souji yang tertembak di kaki-nya tadi…

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa kesini ?"Tanya Ichigo…

"Nanti akan kujelaskan…"Kata Naoto singkat..

**-Yasogami Health Center-**

"Tadi aku mau berkunjung ke Dorm untuk menyapa kalian…tapi Adachi sudah ada disitu jadi aku menyelinap lewat belakang..terus mengeluarkan Yukiko-senpai dan yang lainnya,mereka sudah hamper pingsan lalu aku membimbing mereka keluar lagi..tapi ketika keluar aku langsung kehabisan nafas..ketika aku mendengar suara kalian aku langsung kesana…"Jelas Naoto panjang lebar…

"Syukurlah kau disana Shirogane kalo tidak…"kata Ikkaku

"Anyways…kemana Adachi pergi?"Tanya Kanji yang baru bergabung ketika sudah menghalangi para Bikers Gang…

"Hutan…"

**-Adachi Side-**

**-Inaba Asylum-**

"Sial jauh juga…"Kata Adachi bersama beberapa pengikutnya di depan RSJ Inaba…

"Ah..kalian sudah sampai…"Kata seseorang memakai sebuah jas perusahaan,kacamata segi delapan,berambut hitam,perawakan Kuantong…

"Apa kau yang bernama Kwa Yun ?"Tanya Adachi

"Yes…."Katanya dengan nada misterius…

**-Pratice Building,Social Classroom Afterschool-**

"Apa Souji-senpai belum bisa keluar?**"**Tanya Kanji memulai rapat..

"Semenjak Souji-senpai belum bisa keluar..aku akan menggantikannya untuk sementara…"Terang Naoto

"Damn…"

"Guys gawat…!"Kata Renji yang nyosor lewat pintu…

Semua langsung jadi WAS-WAS…

"Hh..hh..Adachi ada di depan taman dengan anak buahnya…"Teriak Renji…

"APA!"

**-Yasogami Park-**

"Apa maumu…"Tanya Ikkaku yang udah nyiapin Rapier di tangannya…

"Tenang bung…aku hanya mau membuat suatu perjanjian.."Kata Adachi santai…

"Lanjutkan…"

"Jika kalian mau mengundurkan diri maka akan kuhentikan rencana menghancurkan sekolah ini…"

"Memang kau bisa menghancurkan sekolah ini! Kami siap melindunginya…"Kata Yosuke tegas…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaaha..haa.."Adachi tertawa maniak…

"Aku akan membantunya…"Kata Kwa Yun langsung muncul…

"D-dia…."Naoto langsung gemetar melihat Kwa Yun…

"Naoto! Ada apa! Siapa Dia!"Kata Kanji yang terkejut melihat ekspresi Naoto…

"Dia….Kwa Yun…"Kata Naoto masih ketakutan…

Ichigo,Renji,Ikkaku,Yumichika,dan Byakuya langsung ikut terkejut mendengar nama Kwa Yun…

"Kuberi kalian waktu sampai akhir bulan Oktober…jika tidak…kau tahu sendiri akibatnya…"Kata Adachi ketika dia dan anak buahnya mundur…

"*chuckle* Aku tertarik dengan kalian…"Kata Kwa Yun sambil tertawa kecil lalu pergi…

**-In-And-Out Motel Evening-**

"Siapa sebenarnya dia..!"Tanya Kanji

"Kwa Yun…dari apa yang kudengar dia seorang pemilik rumah sakit jiwa di Inaba…dan dia pernah membantai seisi East Inaba, 4 tahun lalu…dia tak pernah lagi terlihat semenjak itu..ada isu yang mengatakan dia menjadi pemilik Inaba Asylum yang ada di pinggiran kota…bahkan FBI tak bisa melacaknya.."Kata Kuchiki-sensei panjang lebar…

"Dia gila…"

"Von weibs jqwea?"Kata Kira,Shuuhei,dan Renji dengan pakaian Nazi dan berbahasa jerman jadi-jadian (Baca: Apa kami boleh ikut _**The Riot**_?"

"Kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu?"Tanya Ichigo yang hanya bisa sweatdrop ngeliat mereka bertiga**…**

"Vorcz svuenir…" (Menghayati)

"Kalian gila ya? Kalian bisa ditembak jika berpakaian seperti itu…"

"Aunr friwst…" (Kayak kami peduli aja)

"Mampus lah kita…"


	12. August: The Voter

_**August: The Voter**_

**-Principal Office Fri 8/19 Evening**

"Hei,Kuchiki-sensei..kenapa kau-"Kata suara Kanji didepan pintu kepsek...

"Nanti didalam dijelaskan..."Sekarang suara Kuchiki-sensei...

"Kenapa kau membangunkan kami malam-malam begini ke kantor Soukaichou?"Gerutu Souji

Dukduk...

"Ini aku Kuchiki..."

"Masuk!"Perintah Soukaichou...

"Kami membawa mereka..."Kata Kuchiki-sensei dan Ukitake-kaichou...

"Ada apa ini?"Kata Souji terkejut melihat para guru dan prefek yang rapat...

"Silahkan duduk..."Kata Unohana-Kaichou menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong...

Souji,Kanji,dan Ichigo duduk...

"Baiklah...seperti yang kalian tahu...Adachi sudah berbuat kelewatan..."Kata Soukaichou melanjutkan rapat...

"Lho? Adachi sudah berbuat ini lima kali dan baru kali ini kalian bertindak!"Kata Ichigo yang udah memulai argumen-nya

"Kurosaki jangan merehmehkan cara kami bekerja..."Kata Soi Fon tanpa melirik Ichigo

"Ini gila!"

"Yare yare...apa kalian lupa, sekolah ini dalam bahaya?"Kata Kyouraku-Kaichou

"Tchh..."

"Jika benar apa yang dikatakan bahwa Kwa Yun ikut campur dalam masalah ini..."Kurotsuchi-sensei berhenti sejenak...

"Kita harus meng-evakusi siswa kelas 1-4,mereka masih dibawa umur..."lanjutnya...

"..."Ruangan jadi sunyi sekejap...

"Jadi,apa pilihan kita..melawan atau bertahan?"Kata Unohana-Kaichou memecah kesunyian...

"Siapa yang memilih untuk bertempur?"Tanya Soukaichou...

90% guru dan prefek mengangkat tangan

"Siapa yang memilih bertahan?"Hanya 2 prefek tak dikenal yang mengangkat tangan...

"Keputusan sudah tetap...kita harus menyusun strategi..."

"Jika Kwa Yun ingin membalas dendam-nya...dia pasti mengeluarkan semua pasien-nya untuk membantu penyerangan"

"Kita harus meminta bantuan polisi..."

"Kami para murid akan membantu..."Kata Souji

Berlanjutlah malam itu...

**-Tatsuhime Shrine Sat 8/20 Evening-**

"Akhirnya festival Tanabata...kita harus melepas stres dari Adachi-sialan..."Kata Yosuke mengunci badannya...

"Kita perlu senjata..."Saran Souji..

"Senjata...kita telpon Tetsu saja..."Kata Renji ngeluarin HP Nokia yang harganya Cuma 200.000 (murah buangetzz)

TAT…TIT…TUT…TET…TOT(?)

"Hello There…Password..."Kata Tetsu…

"Orang Gila di kiri,setaN di kanan…"Kata Renji menyebutkan password-nya

Semua langsung sweatdrop…

"Oh,Abarai…kau mau memesan senjata apa?"Tanya Tetsu dari telpon…

"Senjata jarak dekat…."

"Akan segera dikirim…"Tetsu memutus panggilan…

**-Lima menit kemudian…**

"Apa ada diantara kalian yang bernama Abarai Renji?"Tanya seseorang memakai jas hitam…

"Saya sendiri…"Kata Renji…

"Emang kenapa?"Tanya Kanji

"Pesanan dari Tetsu…"Orang itu langsung melempar beberapa peti…

"Berapa harganya?"Tanya Ranji…

"Gratis…karena katanya ada perang di Yasogami…"Kata Orang serba hitam itu….

"Terima kasih sudah memesan"Orang itu langsung pergi…

"Siap sih itu Tetsu?"Tanya Soji

"Tetsu adalah _Lord Of Wars _di Inaba…singkat kata dia adalah penyalur senjata untuk terrorist…."Jelas Ikkaku….

"Keren…"

**-41 Days Before Yasogami Invasion**

**-40 Days Before Yasogami Invasion**

**-Jock Postout Mon 8/22 Afterschool**

"Jadi dari menara ini kita dapat menembak para orgil?"Tanya Renji yang udah manjet kea tap kayak monyet….

"Hei,hei…"Kira langsung datang dan ngos-ngosan dari tangga…

"Ada apa?"

"Kita telah mendapat izin untuk melakukan _Sneak Attack _ke RSJ…"

"Emang kenapa kalian mau pergi RSJ?"Tanya Daisuke yang daritadi mem-pratekkan cara menembak bom busuk…

"Kita akan membebaskan para pasien, maka ketika **Yasogami Invasion** jumlah mereka akan berkurang…"Jelas Kira…

"Aku ikut!"Seru Daisuke…

"Kami butuh itu…"

**-Front Of Inaba Asylum -**

Semua orang itu berkumpul di depan RSJ di dekat semak-semak…

"Wah seram juga…"Komen Daisuke...

"Gimana caranya masuk? Banyak banget penjaganya…"Tanya Ikkaku..

"Di samping sini…ada pagar yang bolong kita lewat sana.."Bisik Souji..

"Siapa Disana?"Seru penjaga gerbang itu WAS-WAS…

"Jangan-jangan…hantu…"Kata seorang penjaga gerbang yang lain….

"Ada-ada saja kau, kita kan sudah kerja disini lebih dua tahun…"Omel penjaga yang WAS-WAS tadi…

**-Asylum Park-**

Ternyata pagar yang bolong itu menuju taman RSJ….

"**HRUAAAA…SAYA TIDAK GILA….TOLONG!"**Teriak seseorang di samping bangunan…

"Kok gua kenal suaranya tuh orang…"Kata Kanji

"Berarti temen loe orgil dong?"

"Hell No!"Bantah Kanji…

"Bagaimana cara masuk kebangunan ini?"Tanya Daisuke melirik ke kanan-kiri…

"Pasti ada jendela yang pecah…"Pikir Souji

Dan betul saja ternyata ada jendela anchor langsung aja Souji,Ikkaku,Daisuke,dan Kanji masuk kedalem…

**-Inaba Asylum Block E-**

"Gue ketakutan nih…"Kata Daisuke melihat kondisi lorong RSJ-itu…

-Ada bekas darah…

-Orang yang berteriak tapi tak kelihatan…

-Gelap dan penuh sarang laba-laba…

Drap..drap..terdengar suara kaki…

"Jadi kita harus-"

Semua penyusup itu langsung sembunyi…

"Tentu saja…"Kata suara familiar di depan lorong…

"Astaga..itu Adachi…"Bisik ikkaku…

"Ya aku tahu…"

Tim penyusup langsung pergi ke sebuah pintu yang tampak angker…

**-Block C-**

"Kita harus cari ruang panel-nya untuk membuka sel-sel RSJ"Saran Kanji…

"Tumben loe pintar…"

"**LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"**Kata seorang pasien di ujung lorong….

Tim penyusup pun akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu berkarat yang bertuliskan **Panel Room**…

Langsung aja mereka masuk…

**-Panel Room-**

"Buset! Bayak banget tombolnya…"Kata Ikkaku yang pusing ngeliat banyak tombol warna-warni….

"Merunduk!"Perintah Souji ketika ada petugas yang lewat…

"_**Ambilkan obat bius!"**_seru seorang dokter…

"Kita coba tekan ini…"Souji memencet sebuah tombol di ujung dan alhasil semua sel terbuka…

**Ngennnggg…nggengggggg…..**alarm berbunyi semua orgil memberontak…

"Waktunya kita kabur…."Tim penyusup mencoba pergi lewat sebuah pintu tapi ada penjaga dimana-mana

"Lewat sini…"Souji menuntun Tim Penyusup ke sebuah lorong terlihat beberapa orgil…

"**Kami bebas!"**teriak salah satu orgil…

Akhirnya tim penyusup berhasil pergi ke sebuah ruangan tapi sialnya ada orgil berbadan kekar menjaga-nya…

"**Huoooorrhhhh…"**Raung seorang orgil…

"Ayo kita lawan…"Ikkaku langsung mengeluarkan pedang kendo yang daritadi dia siapkan….Sementara Souji dan yang lain mengeluarkan Pisau…

Orgil 1: Melempar kursi ke Ikkaku…

Ikkaku: Menghindar dan menikam orgil…

Souji: Menyerang Orgil 2 tapi pisaunya nancap ke dinding….

Orgil 2: Memukul Souji sampai berdarah…

Orgil 3: Di tikam sama Daisuke dan Kanji…

Orgil 1: Menendang Ikkaku sampai kepala…

Souji: Dipukul sampai bonyok…

Kanji: Menikam punggung Orgil 2…

Orgil 3: Kepalanya di tendang bola Daisuke…

Orgil 1: Dipukul kepalanya sampai-sampai stik kendo Ikkaku patah…

"Damn, mereka kuat juga untuk ukuran orang gila…"Tiga Orgil itu langsung tepar…

"Hei lihat!"Daisuke menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan **Emergency Door**…

Mereka pun keluar…

"YES! Mission Complete…."


	13. August: Stop The Vandalism

_**August: Stop the Vandalism**_

**-Gate Of Yasogami 8/29 Mon Afterschool**

Souji berjalan dengan entengnya ke sekolah…

"Ah,si SouTO.."Kata Renji yang daritadi bersandar di dinding….

"Apa loe Nanas!"Balas Souji..

"Ini semua salah-mu!"Balas Rukia…

"Penusuk dari belakang!"Ejek Ikkaku..

"Serigala berbulu domba!"Ejek Kanji…

"Musuh dalam selimut!"Ejek Kira…

"Ada apa ini!"Tanya Souji yang dipojokin..

"Ayo bunuh dia!"

Rukia: Menendang Souji dikepalanya sampai berdarah…

Ikkaku: Memukul Souji memakai kursi sampai-sampai kursi itu hancur!

Souji: Teler…

Renji: Memukul kepala Souji…

Kira: Melempar batu ke Souji…

Souji: Gak berkutik…

Ikkaku: Menginjak tangan Souji sampai kuku-nya lepas…

Rukia: Menendang Souji dibagain 'vital'

Kira: Memukul-mukul Souji pake buku(?)

Renji: Melempar durian yang entah didapat dari mana ke kepala Souji…

Souji: Sakaratul maut!

Rukia: Mencabut gigi Souji pake tang…

Souji: MAMAAAA~

Kira: Meras jeruk nipis ke luka Souji…(**Jangan ditiru!)**

Ikkaku: Menyalakan korek api ditangan Souji…

"Rukia: Melempar garam ke luka Souji..

Renji: Menyiram Souji pake air laut…

"Rasain! Cuih!"Meludah di muka Souji!

"Kalian kenapa! A-apa…sala..h..ku…!"Kata Souji yang bonyok…

"Sampah Masyarakat…"Ejek Renji

"Pemakan kotoran anj*ng!"Ejek Kira…

"Uhuk…uhuk.."Souji muntah darah…

"Semoga kau dijemput SetaN!"

"Ukhhhrrhhhh…."Souji melihat sungai Samsara…

"Selamat Souji"Kata Ichigo sambil nyengir sebesar-besarnya..

Semua langsung bersweatdrop-ria kecuali Souji yang udah (hampir) mati…

"Kau telah lulus tes **The Power Of Hanged Boy !**"Kata Ichigo sambil memberi Souji sertifikat…

"Tanda tangan pake darahmu disini.."Kata Ichigo nunjuk sebuah garis kosong…

Souji gak bisa bergerak..

"Ayolah…gak usah malu-malu.."Ichigo langsung mencolek luka Souji dan meneteskan darah Souji di garis kosong itu….

"Selamat ya Sou…"Selamat Ikkaku…

"Kau sekarang sederajat dengan kami…"Selamat Kira…

Souji langsung kayak permen Nano-Nano…_Manis asam asin enak rasnya…_

"Ayo kita rayakan kelulusan Souji!"Kata Ichigo

"AYO!"Sorak orang-orang disana…

Mereka langsung meninggalkan Souji tergeletak disitu…

"To….lo…..ng…"Kata Souji lemah…

Souji langsung jalan ngesot ke UKS….

**-Yasogami Health Center**

"To…l…o..ng.."Souji akhirnya sampai setelah satu jam ngesot…

"Oh, Souji-kun kau harus melewati tes dulu.."Kata Unohana-Kaichou

"T,,,,es…la…gi?"Tanya Souji…

Unohana langsung mengeluarkan pisau trus melemparnya ke kepala Souji dan…

**-Dorm 8/29 Mon Morning**

"_**!"**_ Souji berteriak di atas kasurnya…

"WOII! Berisik!"Teriak Ikkaku jengkel…

"Kenapa loe Sou? Mimpi jelek ya?" Tanya Renji….

"Hah! Gua mimpi!"Tanya Souji kayak orang gila….

TING TONG!

"Siapa loe?"Kata Ichigo…

"Aku adalah Peter-Patar-Squog-Dudol-Pipilony-Nini-Sarah-Ron-Petrickiufus-Der-Carrera-Oglive-Jared-Jo-…"

Ichigo Cuma cengo mendengar nama orang itu…

"….Fanzire-Tul-Jist-Mros-Smith-Stornhot-Buntsyr-Yyldan-Vi-…"

"Eh, ada apa ini?"Ikkaku langsung ikut cengo…

"…Shitokuroto-Sanashito-Suouw-Yan-Yun-Roy-Mestasjustikicimia-…"

"ZZZzzzzz…"Ikkaku dan Ichigo udah ngorok….

"….Kitano-Benny-SCTV-makin-sejahtera-Nusol-Mamanah-Sigundul-Genderuwo-Sumanto-Ciro-Juzen-Grandck-GlobalTV-Zit-Zac-Bumnrne-Makadga-Ki-Ageng-DenBisu-Delanovodo"

"Ohh,sudah selesai ya? Apa mau anda kesini.."Kata Ikkaku dan Ichigo yang baru bangun…

"Umm, bukannya saya tak sopan tapi…apa kita jadi Drive-by?"

"Astaga aku lupa, ayo…"Ikkaku,Ichigo,dan Renji langsung pergi sementara Souji yang menjadi gila angsung mengeluarkan pisau tajam….

**-Parking Lot Afternoon**

"Ini mobilnya?"Tanya Ikkaku sambil meng X-ray mobil…

"Paling tidak tahan pukul, dan cukup kencang.."Kata Peter…

Souji datang dengan pisau tajam…

"Kenapa Souji kayak orgil gitu?"Tanya Renji

"Astaga, dia pisau.."Kata Ichigo..

Souji: Menusuk-nusuk…

Ikkaku: Dia jadi gila…

Renji: Mungkin gara-gara mimpinya….

Souji: Aku akan membunuh kalian sebelum kalian membunuhku…

Peter: Apa yang dia bilang!"

Ichigo: Entahlah….

Souji: Teler…

Ikkaku: Melempar botol ke kepala Souji..

Souji: Sadar 12%

Peter: Menabraknya dengan mobil…

Souji: Sadar 18%

Renji: Melempar anak anjing ke Souji (?)

Souji: Dicakar-cakar Sadar 25%

"Dia blom sadar.."

Ichigo: Menendang Souji dibagian critical…

Souji: Sadar 40%

Peter: Menendang Souji pake bola sampe kempis….

Souji: Sadar 69%

Souji: Tidak! Kalian akan membunuhku…

"Hai, Minna-san.."Yukiko datang…

"Yukiko-chan, jangan dekat-dekat Souji…"

Terlambat…

"Kyaaa…"

"Gawat.."Kata Peter…

Peter: Menampeleng Souji…

Souji: Sadar 81%

ALL: Meng ALL-OUT-ATTACK Souji…

Souji: Sadar 99%

Ikkaku: Meng-Fatality Souji…

Renji: Meng-Brutality Souji…

Souji: Sadar 100%

"Huh?..dimana aku!"Souji kayak orang gila….

"Ayo pergi.."Menyeret Souji ke mobil…

**===The End===**

"Wah maaf banget kalo garing…"

"Ya iyalah kakak 'kan baru nonton film horror dimana ada jeruk nipis diperas ke luka…"

Ryosuke udah nonton lagi…

"Chapter berikutnya adalah **Yasogami Invasion Part 1**…"

.


	14. Yasogami Invasion 1: The War Begins!

_**Yasogami Invasion Part 1**_

**-Gate Of Yasogami 8/30 Morning The Start Of Wars**

"Hari ini…hari yang kita takuti telah datang….*shrug*…"

"Mereka datang…"Siul Souji yang udah bawa katana di tangannya…

"Yeah, dammit.."Kanji yang udah bawa perisai semangat…

Shiuunngggg…Duar…

Tiba-tiba ada bom dari pihak Adachi dan membuat sebagian Yasogami Warrior terlontar…

"Mundur !" Perintah Ikkaku…

"Souji-senpai,Renji-senpai..Bantu aku.."Kata Kanji yang mencoba menahan 1000 orgil dan 5000 gangster…

Souji: Menendang beberapa Orgil…

Renji: Di ALL-OUT-ATTACK versi orgil…

Beberapa Gangster telah berhasil menembus Gerbang…

SHIUUNGG!BOOMMM!DUARRR!

Ikkaku: Melawan Orgil56 dan Orgil57…

Yukiko,Chie,Rukia,dan Orihime meng-evakuasi beberapa siswa dibawah-umur…

Terdengar teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan di mana-mana…

Ichigo: Melawan Gangster 12-13-14-18…

Dunia serasa meledak…

Kenpachi dan Byakuya berhasil membanting beberapa musuh…

"Semuanya..Bertahan…_Reinforcement come!_" Teriak salah seorang murid…

Souji: Berhasil mengalahkan Orgil 107…

_**HRUOSSHHHH!**_

Lidah api meledak dimana-mana…

**-Meanwhile…Field Training**

"Siapa mereka?"Tanya Gangster 4367

"Kami adalah anggota klub sepakbola!"Kata Toshiro,Daisuke dan yang lain sambil menendang beberapa bola ke gangster…

Mizuiro dan Chad membakar bagian bawah tabung gas elpiji dan melemparnya ke para Gangster (Kreatif juga Mizuiro)

**BOMMMM!**

Souji: Mem-bius beberapa Gangster…

Kira: Dibantai Orgil…

"Mereka terlalu banyak!"Teriak Souji…

"Ini hari yang menyenangkan !"Teriak Ikkaku yang insting binatang-nya kambuh…

Lapangan latihan telah dipenuhi api,darah,dan kesakitan…

Byakuya: Melempar pisau lipat ke para gangster…

Unohana-kaichou,Isane,dan Hanataro menyeret beberapa murid yang terluka….

**-Classroom Building**

"Tolong !"Rintih seseorang…

Blessing Bastard berhadapan dengan guru olahraga wanita Soi Fond dan Yoruichi…

Freaking Woman berhadapan dengan para cewek-cewek lainnya…

**Blessing Bastard Side**

Blessing Bastard menyerang dengan palu-palunya…

Soi Fond dan Yoruichi berhasil menghindar…

Tapi Bastard berhasil melempar bom….

Mereka terluka tapi masih bisa menendang Bastard sampai kejedor dinding….

Soi Fon meng-Fatality Blessing Bastard

Yoruichi meng-Brutality Blessing Bastard…

Blessing Bastard-pun pingsan…

**-Freaking Woman**

Naoto menembak Freaking Woman tapi ternyata Freaking Woman memakai baju anti-peluru…

Yukiko melempar kipas-nya tapi tak mempan…

Chie dan Rukia udah menendang FW tapi hanya terluka sedikit…

Rise Cuma bilang "Go,go,go,ayo,ayo,ayo!"

Semua baik kawan dan musuh sweatdrop…

Ketika perhatian FW ter-alihkan, Chie menyemprotkan racun api ke mata FW…FW jadi buta…

"Tidak…mataku yang cantik.."Rintihnya…

Rukia menendangnya dan akhirnya dia terlempar keluar lewat jendela….

**-Sementara Itu…**

Souji,Kanji,Ikkaku,dan Renji dikeroyok oleh 18 orgil dan 7 Gangster…

"Kurasa saatnya telah tiba kawan-kawan…untuk kita mati…"Kata Renji pasrah…

"Paling tidak aku mati sebagai pahlawan…"Kata Ikkaku…

"_Everyone…we have to Endure this pain,Survive this Fear…"_Kata Kanji sok bahasa inggris…

"Sok puitis banget loe.."Ledek Ikkaku…

BRUUAKK..TRINGG..JLEBB…mereka trus dikeroyok…

Ketika semua harapan telah sirna…munculah seorang- bukan sebutir- bukan selusin polisi…

"Kita tertolong.."Teriak Souji ber-syukur…

"Polisi! Semua diam di tempat! Freeze!"Kecam seorang polisi disitu…

**-Sementara itu…**

"Apa itu!"Teriak Ichigo…

"Itu…Tank!"Kata seorang pejuang disitu…

Ada sekitar 20 Tank datang menuju sekolah….

"Semuanya mundur! Kita tak bisa menghentikan SetaN besi itu!"Perintah Byakuya…

**BOMMM!Tank itu meledakkan batu-batu…**

Ichigo yang bersembunyi didekat Tank langsung membakar bagian bawah tabung gas dan melemparnya ke salah satu Tank Panzer….

_**Ka-Boooommmm!**_

"Mati satu!"Teriak Ichigo semangat '45…

**Tank Left: 19… **

Byakuya dan 2 pejuang tak dikenal melepas rantai roda Tank sehingga tak bisa bergerak…

**Tank Left: 18 **

"Kurosaki Ichigo…mereka terlalu banyak.."Kata Byakuya mencoba melawan beberapa Gangster…

"Aku tahu…"

Mereka terlalu lengah…salah satu Tank menembak meriam dan mengenai Ichigo,Byakuya,dan beberapa pejuang…

_**DOOMMM!**_

_**=To Be Continued=**_

The desivise become more provoked can they defeat Adachi?

Next: **Yasogami Invasion 2: The End Of Criciter….**


	15. Yasogami Invasion 2: The End Of Criciter

_**Yasogami Invasion 2: The End Of Cricititer**_

_**xX'Author Note'Xx**_

Khusus untuk chap ini akan ada sebuah lagu pengiring…

**-Bunker Inside School—**

"Kita tidak akan selamat…."Rintih seorang pejuang disitu….

"Kita…gagal…."Kata Ichigo yang sakaratul maut tertimbun batu….

"Kurosaki…dimana kau?"Tanya Ronan…

"Disini!"Teriak Ichigo,Ronan langsung mengeluarkannya….

"Aku tertolong…"

"Bagaimana kondisi perang?"Tanya Pejuang disitu…

"Masih berlanjut,sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di _Clock Tower,_Kuchiki menyuruhku mencarimu…."Jelas Ronan…

"Ayo…"Ichigo,Ronan,Dan 4 pejuang tak dikenal langsung ngebirit ke situ…

**X'The Song start'X**

_**The winner takes all…**_

_**It's the thrill of one more kill…**_

**-Clock Tower-**

Semua guru-guru bertarung dengan beberapa orgil dengan Kwa Yun….

"Kwa Yun….kejutan apa ini?"Kata Mayuri…

"Sensei!"Souji,Ikkaku,Renji,Kanji,dan Ichigo datang menghampiri….

"Pergilah! Adachi ada dipuncak menara…"Kata Kuchiki-sensei…

"Oshu!"

Mereka pun dengan gagah berani menyerbu kedalam menara…

_**DOORRR…CTTRRAANGG…DONNGGRR…**_

Ada 25 lantai di menara…

**-1st Floor-**

"Hiiiyyyaaaa!" Penyerbuan dimulai,ada beribu-ribu gangster dan orgil dimana-mana…

Mereka mengalahkannya satu per satu ….

Enemies Left: 3452

3421…

3409…

_**The last one to fall…**_

_**will never sacrifice thy will…..**_

3378….

Dan mereka pun sampai lantai dua…

**-2nd Floor-**

"Kita bisa mati jika begini terus…"

"Menuju jalan kemenangan!"

_**Don't ever look back…**_

_**on the wind closing in…**_

3290…

""Ayo maju Souji-kun!"Kata Chie dan Tatsuki di ujung lantai!

3269…

Kuchiki menghindar dari serangan sabit Kwa Yun dan Kenpachi melempar kursi…

"Serbbbuu!"

3236…

**-3rd Floor-**

"Yo! Minna!"Kata Yosuke ikut bertarung dengan kunai-nya…

3197….

Byakuya berhasil memukul Kwa Yun,tapi ternyata tidak mempan…

"Sial…."

**-4th Floor-**

"Die dammit!"

_**The only attack were their wings on the wind….**_

"Mereka tak ada habisnya!"

3169…

"VICTORRYYY!"

"Endure!Endure!"Teriak Renji…

Soi Fon hampir terkena sabit Kwa Yun..

3147…

**-5th Floor-**

"Shit…."Terjadi ledakan….terdengar suara dari pengunguman intercom sekolah…..

"Kalian pecundang, MATI SAJA!" Teriak Adachi dari pengunguman….

3121…

"Kurosaki…"Kata Ishida di ujung bertarung dengan panahnya…

3118…

3107…

Semua guru dikalahkan Kwa Yun…

**-6th Floor-**

"Maju Terus! Pantang Menyerah!"

_**Oh, the daydream begins...**_

"Sial…"Kata Kenpachi yang berusaha bangun dengan Iba…

3004…

"Aku bisa melihat sungai Samsara…"Kata Renji yang udah teller...

"Betahanlah…"

2997…

**-7th Floor-**

"Ichigo…"kata Chad yang bertarung di lantai 7…

"Tidak…"Semua guru telah dikalahkan tapi…

"Ini belum berakhir…."Kata Soukaichou datang….

2987…

"_Asshole!"_Teriak Adachi lewat intercom…

2982…

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah…**_

"Jackass…"

2966…

**-8th Floor-**

"Berikan kami kekuatan!"

"Ichigo…"Kata Rukia di ujung lantai…

"Rukia….."

2953…

**-9th Floor-**

"Semuanya…"Kata Cowok-cowok yang mulai bangkit dari duka itu….

2944….

2939….

Soukaichou langsung bertarung dengan Kwa Yun…."Lama tak bertemu, Genryusai…"Kata Kwa Yun….

"Tunggu saja Adachi…"

_**And it's ours for the taking,**_

_**it's ours for the fight,**_

**-10th Floor-**

"SENSEIII!"Teriak Teddie di ujung lantai….

2917….

"Teddie…"

"Tamat sudah…."

2901…

Soukaichou meninju muka Kwa Yun sampai kacamatanya retak…dan Kwa Yun menusuk tangan kiri Soukaichou dengan sabitnya…..

"It will ends here…"

**-11th Floor-**

"WOOOHOOOO!"Teriak Renji kegirangan…

2894…

"_You Son Of A B***h!"_Teriak Adachi lewat intercom….

2883…

2881…

**-12th Floor-**

_**In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah….**_

"Senpai…."Kata Rise di ujung lantai….

"Damn straight hell!"

2872….

2857….

Kwa Yun melakukan lompatan gila…tapi Soukaichou menghentikannya dengan meremas kakinya…..

**-13th-14th Floor-**

"Kurosaki…"Kata Toshiro dan Daisuke di ujung lantai yang roboh….

2843…

"Kita akan menang…"

Souji melirik jam tangannya 11:34:12 (Jam:Menit:Detik)

"Sudah hampir tengah malam…."Kata Souji….

2825….

Mereka terus bertarung melewati gangster dan orgil….

2816…..

**-15****th**** Floor-**

_**And the world is ours to follow….**_

"Great battle…."

2804….

2797…..

Soukaichou memutar leher Kwa Yun…

"_ohcrapohcrapohcrap…."_Adachi jadi panik….

"Ayoooo!"Teriak Souji bergairah….

2785….

**-16th-17th Floor-**

"Ichigo…."Kata Rangiku di ujung lantai…

"Hehhh…"

2773….

"Kita hamper sampai…"

Souji kembali melirik jam tangannya…

11:42:08….

_**You gotta have Faith…**_

_**You gotta have that feeling in your mind…**_

_**Die-Die-Die!**_

2754…

**-18th Floor-**

Soukaichou memukul dada Kwa Yun sampai bolong….

"Menuju jalan kemenangan!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"Kata Inoue

"Souji-kun…"Kata Yukiko….

2743….

2729….

_**You gotta be brave**_

_**Cuz you might not come back alive**_

_**You're at the extreme**_

"Kita…hampir…"

"_ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…"_ADD Adachi kambuh…

2714….

**-19****th**** Floor-**

"Sedikit lagi…."

"Senpai…"Kata Naoto sambil menembak beberapa Gangsta dan Orgil….

2700….

Kwa Yun pun akhirnya mati…

_**With your eyes on the prize**_

_**Nothin' Standin' Between**_

_**You and your demise**_

"Apa kalian siap?"Tanya Ikkaku….

"Bukannya sudah terlambat bilang begitu?"

"Betul…"Kata Souji tersenyum kecil…

**-20th Floor-**

2654…

"Heiii…"Kata Ronan menghajar orgil dengan sekop tanah….

"Dia mati…"Kata Byakuya dan beberapa guru lain….

"Sekarang kita serahkan sisanya ke anak berandal itu…"Kata Mayuri…..

"_APAAAAA! Kwa Yun mati?"_Kata Adachi terkejut….

_**Look into my Eyes**_

_**And you'll see sweet, sweet, sweet victory**_

_**Yeah**_

1205…Semua Orgil telah kabur karena raja mereka telah dibunuh tinggal gangster…

**-21st Floor-**

"Kawan-kawan…"Kata Peter di ujung lantai…

"Semoga beruntung!"Teriaknya….

"Tentu…"

1152…

"_Apa!semua orgil kabur!"_Adachi makin terkejut….

_**And it's ours for the taking**_

_**It's ours for the fight**_

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet Victory**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And the world is ours to follow**_

"Tidakkkkkkk!"

**-22nd Floor-**

"3 lantai lagi…."

11:57:47….

1064…..

_**And just when you think your hope is gone**_

_**(Hope is gone)**_

_**There's a light pointing your way**_

_**To….**_

"Anak-anak sialan,terkutuklah kalian!"Teriak Mayuri dengan TOA…dia langsung diinjak…

"Bukan begitu caranya…."Kata Sajin dari lantai satu…

964….

**-23rd Floor-**

650…..

"Sedikit lagi…"Kata Renji…..

_**Sweet, sweet, sweet victory**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And it's ours for the taking**_

_**It's ours for the fight**_

11:58:9….

**-24th Floor-**

"Ini lantai terakhir…."

236….

_**Yeaaaaaaaaaah**_

_**It's sweet, sweet, sweet victory**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And the World is ours to follow**_

_**Cuz it's sweet victory, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

"Semuanya akan berakhir…."

**-Last Floor-**

"Adachi…."Teriak semua cowok-cowok itu….

Souji menaikkan pistol-nya….

Begitupun Adachi….

(Ingat gaya Takeharu dan Ikutsuki? Seperti itulah….)

"_In nominee patri_…"

"_Et filli_…"

"_Spiritu sancti_."

Dorrr…

Dorrr….

Darah bercucuran…._**(Silahkan pilih sendiri siapa yang mau mati lewat review)**_

_**You don't win no silver**_

_**You only lose the gold**_

_**You push with a fever**_

_**For your time keeps tolling on**_

_**Against all the odds, against all your pain your back's on the wall with no one to blame**_

_**Wild hearts won't be tamed**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory (yeah!),**_

_**And it's ours for the taking,**_

_**And it's ours for the fight!**_

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory (yeah!),**_

_**And the one who's last to fall!**_

_**The winner takes all**_

_**(People crying)**_

_**Take it!**_

_**Guitar solo**_

_**And the one who's last to fall**_

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory (yeah!),**_

_**And it's ours for the taking,**_

_**And it's ours for the fight!**_

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory (yeah!),**_

_**And the one who's last to fall**_

_**The winner takes all**_

_**===To Be Continued===**_


	16. Yasogami Invasion 3: Aftermath

_Everything is failed, there is only one choice: Follow Hanamura!_

**Senso De Fukai Yujo Ga Aru**

**Chapter 18: SECRET WAR: Follow Hanamura!**

**Megami Tensei © Atlus**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

_W__ith words that nobody knows of_

_I__ sang to you on this nostalgic hill…_

_Halt, breeze_

_quietly show me the unchanged memories_

_of myself from that time.._

_I loved dreams so I isolated myself_

_I thought I__ was fine with that._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while I hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_i want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_i want to see you, but I __am still a careless boy._

_Time is flowing_

_but you're the only thing I__ decorate in the box in my heart._

_As I trailed after the memories_

_brought back by the scent of the forest_

_I__ move on to tomorrow…_

_I've woven dreams many a time_

_but being all alone is painful~_

_The cloud boats drift over the greenery far off yonder_

_I__ pray for happiness as i gaze at this beloved town_

_I__f small courage can turn into large wings_

_then feeling like I can almost fly, I__ close my eyes_

_I__'d like to fly off forever, like a floating glow._

_I know you're still there in the distant skies_

_I__'m living with tenderness while i hold back the brimming tears_

_I__n the season when the melody from the future quietly stirs_

_I__ want to see you one of these days... wait for me_

_I want to see you, but I__ am still a careless boy~_

* * *

**Yasogami: Art Room**

* * *

"Wow, tempat ini hancur total…" kata Renji, yang entah sejak kapan mendapat taiyaki cadangan, Ichigo lalu menampeleng tangan Renji lagi, sehingga taiyaki-nya terlempat entah kemana, "Taiyaki-ku!" Renji pun pergi. "Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu padanya?" tanya Ishida. "Kenapa kau harus selalu bertanya padaku?" Ichigo balas tanya.

"Dia masuk akal!" kata Renji yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali datang dengan sebungkus taiyaki. Ishida akhirnya menampeleng tangan Renji sehingga taiyaki-nya terlempar entah kemana…lagi. "Ayolah…" kata Renji, yang udah emosi. "Astaga, hey. Lihat kesini!" kata Ikkaku. Mereka semua lalu berkumpul didekat jendela.

Sekitar empat puluhan murid Kukodou menuju ke Yasogami, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Semuanya! Panggil bantuan!" teriak Kira. "Kita tak mungkin menang mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Shuhei. "Tenang, bung! Kau, kau panggil murid-murid yang lain. Sementara kami akan melawan mereka!" perintah Ichigo ke Kira. "Baiklah," Kira lalu pergi. "Taiyaki ku…" kata Renji. "Tunggu, pintu belakang terkunci!" kata Kira kembali lagi. "Kalau begitu cari cara lain, lewat jendela kek…" kata Ichigo. "Taiyakiku…" kata Renji. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari senjata atau semacamnya!" perintah Ichigo.

"Taiyaki-ku…" kata Renji lagi. "Diam Renji…".

* * *

**Inaba Hill: Junkyard**

* * *

"Kita dikepung…" kata Monroe. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Peter, panik. "Diamlah!" kata Daisuke. "Aku punya ide!" Yosuke berusaha bangkit. "Hey, kau jangan bergerak!" kata seorang murid Kukodou menodongkan ujung pedangnya ke Yosuke, "Lihat, ADA PEGULAT!" tunjuk Yosuke ke langit, seluruh murid Karukozaka dan Kukodou langsung berbalik.

"Lari!" teriak Tatsuya, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam gundukan sampah itu dan akhirnya mereka berada di tengah-tengah gundukan sampah itu. Yosuke dan beberapa murid yang lain melihat ke sekeliling, beberapa murid yang ketinggalan harus berhadapan dengan musuh. Muncul dua murid yang menuruni gundukan sampah itu dan mencoba melawan Yosuke, Yosuke mengeluarkan kunai-nya dan berhadapan dengan dua orang itu.

Terjadilah pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat di areal sampah itu, Tatsuya berhadapan dengan Charlie, sedangkan Eikichi melawan Akira. Yosuke menghajar orang pertama dan berlindung dari orang kedua yang membawa sebuah pedang, dia berhasil menangkis serangan orang itu, dan menendang pedangnya sehingga terjatuh di gundukan sampah, dia lalu menebas pundak orang itu ketiga dia mau mengambil kembali pedangnya.

Orang yang tadi dia hajar oleh Yosuke lalu bangkit kembali dan menendang Yosuke dari belakang sehingga dia terjatuh ke gundukan sampah. Orang itu lalu menarik bahu Yosuke dan melemparnya kembali ke tempat sampah, tapi ketika dia mau menarik Yosuke lagi, Yosuke dengan sigap menusuk telapak tangan orang itu dengan kunainya.

"Hanamura, kita tidak bisa menang! Mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Tatsuya. "Ikut aku,aku tahu jalan keluarnya!" Yosuke balas teriak. **"IKUTI HANAMURA!". **Yosuke lalu menendang kesembarang arah sampah-sampah yang menghalangi jalannya dan mendorong beberapa murid Karukozaka yang berada didepannya. Semua orang dibelakangnya lalu mengikutinya sembari melawan beberapa murid lain.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari gundukan sampah yang luar biasa besar itu, dan berlari kembali ke arah hutan, "Astaga, aku harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa nanti!" kata Yosuke mencium bajunya sambil berlari.

* * *

**Yasogami: Front Gate**

* * *

"Siapa kau? Heh? Minggir!" kata seorang murid Kukodou ketika Ichigo dan yang lain berdiri didepan gerbang. "Kalian tak akan menginjakkan satupun langkah kesini!" teriak Ichigo, mirip di trailer. Tiba-tiba datanglah sekitar sepuluh murid Yasogami dari belakang. "Kira!" kata Shuhei saat Kira muncul dari belakang.

"Aku berhasil meminta mereka, semoga beruntung!" Kira pun kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Kalian akan kami kalahkan, maju _guys! _WATATATATOYA!" murid Kukodou yang yang paling terdepan menerjang ke arah Ichigo, Ichigo dengan mudahnya menghindar dan menjambak rambut murid itu lalu membanting mukanya ke besi pagar.

"Ryueaaa~!" seluruh murid Kukodou itu lalu menyerbu, Ichigo menendang salah seorang murid di perutnya lalu memukul salah satunya lagi di lehernya, tapi dia lalu dikeroyok oleh empat orang sekaligus, sementara Kira melempar batu yang entah di dapat ke bawah dari lantai dua. Renji dikepung oleh beberapa orang sekaligus, tapi dia lalu menendang salah seorang dari mereka dan memakai sikunya untuk memukul hidung orang yang memegangnya.

Mereka semua pun saling bertukar tinju dan tendangan, sementara itu.

* * *

**Inaba Hill: 1 kilometer from Top of Hill.**

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah! Kita berhasi lolos dari mereka!" kata Tatsuya, yang langsung jatuh terjungkal ke tanah. "Kurasa kita sudah hampir sampai di puncak bukit. Aku mengingat tempat ini, kita dulu pernah melewati jalan ini…" kata Yosuke melihat ke kiri-kanan. "Kalau begitu, dimana jalan selanjutnya?" tanya Eikichi. "Jika aku tak salah, ada sebuah pendakian setelah kita melewati semak-semak i— astaga…" kata Yosuke, tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kanji, menghampirinya, dan ternyata, terdapat sebuah pembatas yang sangat panjang di atas pendakian, yang dipenuhi banyak kayu, besi, dan ban bekas. Diatas pembatas itu terdapat beberapa murid yang melempar batu ke arah mereka. "Berlindung!" teriak Tatsuya, semua orang dengan tepat waktu tiarap, tapi Daisuke terkena salah satu batu yang mengenai dahinya.

"Agh! Rragh!" teriak Daisuke kesakitan. "Damn, kepalanya berdarah. Apa ada yang membawa kotak P3k?" tanya Kou. "Aku!" kata seorang murid Seven Sister melempar sebuah kotak ke Kou. Kou dengan keahlian bermain basketnya menangkap kotak itu dan mencoba memperban luka Daisuke. "Ini yang namanya keluar dari kandang macan, masuk ke kandang buaya!" kata Tatsuya, berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari hujan batu.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara, jika kita disini terus. Habislah kita!" ucap Yosuke, melindungi kepalanya dengan tas yang dia bawa. "Tunggu, Kanji, dimana kau?" teriak Yosuke. "A-Ada apa?" tanya Kanji, melindungi kepalanya dengan perisai. "Monroe!" teriak Yosuke lagi. "Bluyoblok~!" Monroe balas teriak. "Apa?" tanya Yosuke. "Apa apa?" Monroe balas tanya.

"Kau punya bahan peledak atau semacamnya?" tanya Yosuke. "Tunggu sebentar, ini!" Monroe menyerahkan sebuah petasan, Yosuke hanya memandang petasan itu dengan ekspresi neko-neko. "Kau punya lebih banyak?" tanya Yosuke, lagi. "Er, baiklah. Ini dia dua petasan!" kata Monroe, memberikan dua petasan lagi kepada Yosuke.

"….Kanji siapkan perisaimu!" perintah Yosuke. "Er, baiklah?". "Baiklah, kau lindungi aku dari depan dengan perisaimu, lalu aku berada dibelakangmu. Jika kita sudah cukup dekat maka aku akan meledakkan pembatas itu dengan petasan neko-neko ini!" jelas Yosuke. "Baiklah, aku mengerti…" kata Kanji. "Lindungi si _whats-your-face _itu!" perintah Eikichi.

"_LET'S ROCK!" _teriak Yosuke, dia dan Kanji pun menyerbu kerarah pembatas itu. Kanji lalu melindungi diri mereka dari hujan batu dengan perisai yang dia bawah.

* * *

**Yasogami: Front Gate.**

* * *

Salah seorang murid Kukodou terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan gaya yang sangat alay, seluruh murid Kukodou lainnya lalu mundur secara serentak. "Lempari mereka batu!" teriak seorang murid Kukodou, "Weyah, Eeyyah!" mereka semua lalu melempar batu kearah Ichigo dan yang lain, "Mundur, mundur!" teriak Ichigo, mereka akhirnya berlarian masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Kunci dan halangi pintu masuk dengan barang apapun yang kalian lihat!" teriak Ichigo, mereka semua lalu melempar beberapa meja dan kursi, sebuah lemari, loker sepatu, dan beberapa benda lainnya, _DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! _Para murid Kukodou berusaha mendobrak pintu, "Pintu itu tak akan bertahan lama, lebih baik kita cari senjata dan—".

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kira yang datang dari lantai dua. "Panggil bantuan lebih banyak!" teriak Renji, sambil melempar sebuah kursi ke depan pintu. Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan terdengar sebuah nyanyian aneh, _"Dunia akan segera berakhir~!" terdengar sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang retak, "DUNIA AKAN SEGERA BERAKHIR~!" teriak orang itu lagi, di ikuti sebuah suara benda retak._

"_DAN AKU MERASA BAIK-BAIK SAJAAA~!" _terdengar sebuah suara seperti orang yang dipukul yang sangat keras. "Suaranya dari pintu belakang!" mereka lalu langsung meluncur ke belakang. Dan membuka pintunya, ternyata orang itu adalah Black Fox, "Kau kan—" kata semua orang disitu minus Black Fox. "Percakapannya nanti saja! Lebih baik kita kalahkan mereka dulu!" ucap Black Fox sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. _PRANG! Terdengar suara jendela pecah dari lantai dua. _Mereka pun naik ke atas untuk mengecek-nya.

* * *

**Inaba Hill: 1 kilometer from the top.**

* * *

Kanji dan Yosuke terus meluncur ke arah pelindung yang terbuat dari kayu, ban bekas, dan benda-benda rongsokan lainnya, Yosuke lalu melempar ketiga petasan yang dia pegang ke arah perisai itu ketiga jarak mereka hanya lima belas meter, akhirnya pembatas itu mulai terbakar, "Astaga, mundur! Kembali ke _camp!" _teriak seorang murid Karukozaka yang berdiri diatas pembatas itu.

Semua orang yang melempar batu tadi langsung mundur, "SERANG!" teriak Eikichi, seluruh murid aliansi lalu berlarian keluar dari hutan, Tatsuya lalu berlari kearah Yosuke dan Kanji berdiri, "Kerja bagus!" ucap Tatsuya, "Ini bukan apa-a—" pandangan Yosuke menjadi kabur, dia lalu terjatuh terguling-guling ke bawah, _"Senpai!" teriak Kanji dari kejauhan, _apakah sejauh itu? Entahlah, dia merasa badannya sangat ringan.

"Ah, laut…".

* * *

**Yasogami: Class 2-A**

* * *

Beberapa murid Kukodou memanjat kedalam kelas dengan cara menaiki tangga, Black Fox dengan cepat menendang tangga itu sebelum murid-murid itu berhasil naik. "Cepat! Kalian halangi mereka jangan sampai mereka berhasil masuk kedalam!" perintah Black Fox. _PRANG! _Terdengar suara jendela pecah lagi. "Ini tidak ada akhirnya!".

"Damn!" Black Fox lalu berlari keluar kelas dan, beberapa murid Kukodou telah merayap masuk lewat jendela diseluruh koridor, "Disana kau rupanya, Harloquin!" kata seorang murid Kukodou, kepada Black Fox yang siap tempur, "Aku tak mengenalmu!" kata Black Fox, mengeratkan pegangannya ke katana-nya. "Aku adalah adik dari, Refy!" teriak orang itu.

"Kau telah membunuh kakakku! A-A-Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! RAA~!" dia lalu menyerbu kearah Black Fox, Black Fox mengayunkan katana-nya dengan cepat sebelum Refy sempat menyerangnya dengan apa yang tampaknya seperti sepasang_ razor. _"Aku, Stan Firey. Akulah sang kegelapan, akulah pedang pembasmi iblis, AKHIRMU SUDAH DATANG, HARLOQUIN!" Stan menyerbu kembali ke Black Fox.

"Ini akan sangat menyebalkan…" gumam Black Fox.

**B**

**E**

**R  
**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

* * *

**"Hey, guys! Aku lupa bilang ini, dan yeah. Aku memang lupa, sekarang aku sudah resmi setahun jadi author, aku lupa bilang hari merdeka pada chapter sebelumnya, dan saya juga mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku selama ini, siapun kalian…" kata author, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Chie. "Aku akan membeli steak…" mereka berdua lalu lompat-lompat gaje entah kemana.**

**"Oh yeah, bukannya ada dua game persona baru yang akan muncul tahun depan?" tanya Yosuke ke Souji. "Shut up, Yosuke!" kata Souji. "Salah satu gamenya menceritakan kau kembali ke Inaba, keren bukan?" tanya Yosuke, "Shut up, Yosuke!" desis Souji dingin. "Kudengar namamu nanti adalah Yu Narukami, terdengar sangat banci, kan?" tanya Yosuke lagi.**

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

**_"_...Lalu aku menemukan Yosuke yang terkapar di jalanan, dia sepertinya baru di-ziodyne oleh seseorang!" jelas Kanji kepada Yukiko. "Oh mmyy Goddd~!" kata Yukiko sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulutnya, salah! Maksudnya keluar mulutnya! "Ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Ragna. "Nii-san! Disana kau rupanya, ayo bertarung!" kata Jin dengan lebay-nya.**

**"Please Reviuwwwwwwww~!" **


End file.
